Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, output signals from a microprocessor MP are varied in accordance with the contact state of a switch SW1, and, under this condition, the shutter speed is controlled in accordance with the output signals. That is, if the switch SW1 is connected to a terminal A, the microprocessor MP outputs signals for increasing the shutter speed, while, if the switch SW1 is connected to a terminal B, then the microprocessor MP outputs signals for decreasing the shutter speed, thereby controlling the shutter speed. Here, the switch SW1 is manually controlled.
In the above described conventional video camera, the shutter speed is manually controlled, and, under this condition, if the speed of the moving object to be photographed is constant, the shutter speed can be easily controlled. However, if the speed of the moving object is not constant and irregular, then it is almost impossible to control the shutter speed.